treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon's Holiday
Dragon's Holiday is an episode of Treehouse TV Plot Dragon plans himself a holiday and wants to go on vacation somewhere he's never been before, he uses his globe trying to pick out whatever place he should go but every time he spins it and puts his finger on it, he's always landing and pointing in water so he instead uses his map picking where he wants to go, he picks out the places he wants to travel and that's where he's going but he wants to bring everything by packing his whole house up just in case if he needs them, Mail Mouse comes over and asks Dragon if he's moving to a new house but he answers her question saying he's not, he tells her that he's going on vacation and needs everything just in case, she tells him that the kitchen sink is missing but Dragon doesn't really need that but he brings it with him anyway, he goes back inside his house checking to see if there's anything else and for him to lock his door but he decides playing in his empty house like hula hooping, making echos and other things, he changes his mind and decides not to go anywhere on vacation because he's already having his vacation at home instead, he sleeps in his bed which is attached to his car and goes to sleep under the stars. Segments * Dragon Needs A Holiday * Dragon Plans His Trip * Dragon Loads The Car * Dragon Finally Goes Exploring Trivia * Alligator, Ostrich, and Beaver don't appear in this episode. * Dragon shouldn't pack his whole house to bring with him on vacation even though he said he needs them just in case, he should only bring things he needs that are technically most important because it's impossible for him bringing a whole house with him while he's away, he should only pack clothes in suitcases. * It's technically dangerous for Dragon to sleep in his bed attached to his car because he could fall and hurt himself if his bed lost its balance. * This is the first time Dragon's :O mouth is used. ** It is used when Dragon grunts while looking for places to go on his map. (Dragon Plans His Trip) * This is the first time Sue-Wee Moon is the director. * Dragon is about to travel to many interesting places until he finds his house empty, there are never any other places featured throughout the series, so he wouldn't have wanted to travel on a long vacation anyway, except pretending in his empty house. * This is the first time the "yippee-eye-oh-tie-yay!" is used in the series, it's a reference to "yippee io ki-yay". * Dragon's name is in every segment's name. * Dragon packs up everything to bring on his vacation, then Mail Mouse reminds him about the kitchen sink, except the only thing left he never packed is the telephone, just as he's walking around his empty house, the telephone is the only thing left still in the kitchen. * Dragon eats carrots and corn flakes, which is pretty gross. ** Even worse, he cooks it on his stove, making it very mushy for texture. ** How can his stove still work without natural gas/propane? Maybe propane tanks? Goofs * When Dragon exclaims "Yippee-ei-oh-ki-yay!", his mouth doesn't move for "ei-oh-ki", and just remains in the :o position. Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Episodes